PROJECT SUMMARY: Advances in cancer genetics and risk assessment make it possible to identify women with increased risk for breast cancer (BC) due to genetic and other risk factors. An array of interventions is available to reduce BC incidence and improve early detection among asymptomatic women. National practice guidelines now recommend individualized risk assessments (IRA) to determine BC risk status as part of routine primary healthcare. Genetic counseling for in-depth evaluation and to determine the role of predictive DNA testing is a critical step in developing an individualized plan for risk reduction. Implementing population-based BC risk assessment in Federally Qualified Health Centers (FQHC) to identify women who would benefit from genetic counseling provides an opportunity to impact the large BC mortality disparity observed between African-American (AA) and white women.This pilot research project builds on previous work examining the feasibility of implementing population-based IRA in FQHCs as part of routine care. More than 1200 minority women completed the assessment and 10% met criteria for referral to a genetic counselor. Half of these women were referred for a free genetic counseling session, but only 15% of eligible women scheduled an appointment. Follow-up interviews revealed a strong desire for information among AA women identified with increased BC risk, providing an opportunity to deliver culturally tailored messaging in the form of an educational intervention designed to increase uptake of genetic counseling. We propose: Aim 1. Develop a team of investigators from Governors State Univtoersity and the University of Illinois to create a technology-based, culturally informed educational intervention for AA women with increased BC risk. Aim 2. Create a culturally tailored educational intervention delivered on a mobile device platform designed to improve uptake of genetic counseling among underserved AA women with increased BC. Aim 3. Conduct a pilot study to demonstrate the feasibility of incorporating the educational intervention with IRA in an FQHC on the south side of Chicago.